Black and White
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Title may change. Most things aren't black and white but that seems to be their favorite color. Iceland has just moved in with his relatives to get away from his brother and focus on studying. Soon he finds that he'll never escape the drama love creates... HongIce, Giripan, SuFin, Etc.


_**AN: **__If you haven't noticed yet, I am just back from major's writing block-or so it appears, but I'm actually still struggling. I have several Hetalia fics that I started before I graduated High School and I'm just now deciding to reveal them to and hope for feedbakc to help me decide which ones will be worth pursuing... That being said, I hope you will enjoy this old and possibly outdated prologue of a HongIce fanfic._

* * *

_Before I forget,_

**COUNTRY - FAMILY NAME, GIVEN NAME  
**China - Wang, Yao - 48  
Korea - Im, Yong Soo - 17  
Hong Kong - Wang, Jia Long - 17  
Taiwan - Lin, Yi Ling - 17  
Macau - Wang, Abílio - 23  
Thailand - Arthit - 22  
Vietnam - Tôn, Thùy Thị - 17  
Japan - Honda, Kiku - 18

_there is the key for the Asian family names I will be using..._

* * *

Leon loves the zoo a lot. When Yao announced he would be taking the family there over the weekend he was so excited that he did not care that Ivan would be going with them. He was the one taking them, after all. Leon and his relatives were currently piled into Yao's minivan, on the road towards the local zoo. Kiku was the only one that didn't seem thrilled to be going but that was no surprise. He didn't really like being a part of the family and he really hated Ivan.

"Alright kids, we are here." Yao announced as Ivan parked. "You will stick together. Yong Soo, Kiku, Leon, you will go with Abílio. Girls, you're with Arthit. Ivan and I will have our cell phones, aru. Who has theirs?"

"I have mine." Kiku murmured.

"Of course I got mine!" The Thai relative shouted. "And of course the girls got theirs, ana~."

"Good. Leon?" Yao turned to the Hong Konger whom shook his head-he had left his phone at Arthur's. "Yong Soo?"

"I have one on me, da-ze!" The Korean exclaimed, flailing his arms, hitting Abílio in the process.

"Watch it." Leon scolded in defense of his beloved Macanese brother as he adjusted his glasses. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine. Let's go." Abílio said, sliding out of the van.

"Who needs money, aru?"

Leon watched Yong Soo's hand shoot up along with Arthit's. Leon didn't have any money but he did not feel he would need it and he also did not want to risk pissing Ivan off as he was the one paying in the end. Besides, Abílio would probably lend him some money and if needed, Arthur had given him an emergency credit card.

They all headed for the zoo's gates, branching off in their assigned groups as they passed through them. Leon scoffed at the sight of Ivan, the fully grown and extremely intimidating Russian, hung off his oldest brother in such a childish manner. Abílio had been assigned as the group leader and so he took Yong Soo, Kiku, and Leon to the map stand, taking one and pulling out a marker.

"Which animals should we visit?" He asked the trio.

"The pandas are like an obvious choice." Leon scoffed-everyone in his family had a soft spot for the endangered black and white bear.

"How about the elephants? Arthit and the girls are sure to stop by there and we can probably eat together at the nearby restaurant… Da-ze!" Im Yong Soo jabbed at the locations on the map and Abílio circled them.

"How about we visit the big cats?" Leon noticed that Kiku's phone was being stuffed into his pocket in a fairly suspicious manner.

"Okay."

Another circle on the map and he began to connect them, making a path. Yet again, the loveable pandas were the last stop. Leon gave a small sigh and followed them towards the petting zoo-a place that the ever-perverted relative loved to visit. While the group was there they ran into Ivan and Yao, petting as many animals as the large Russian could get his hands on. (They felt sorry for the rabbits.) It was amusing to watch the goats chase Im Yong Soo around though, trying to eat his sleeves as the milk ran out.

After that ordeal was over and the petting zoo was behind, Abílio's group started for the Big Cat exhibit. Kiku was looking rather eager to reach the lion exhibit and so, curiosity getting the better of him, Leon decided to stick close to him while the other two ran to look at the tigers. Leon rolled my eyes as he realized the reason behind his eagerness. His 'secret' boyfriend was waiting on a bench, napping until Kiku gently shook him awake.

"Heracles, wake up."

He noticed a fair-skinned boy with silver-white, tousled hair was sitting next to the sleeping Greek, a slightly attractive pout on his face. He looked to be around Leon's age and he also looked like he could be his type of friend. As Heracles started to wake, the blond set a slight scowl on his face.

"So this is why you left Pops?" He frowned, eying Kiku. "A date?"

"Yes." He yawned. "You didn't have to come with me, Emil, so you shouldn't complain."

"I didn't like the desert area." He replied. "Too hot and dry. That and if I wandered off, I would probably get lost."

"Leon... Why don't you go back to the others?" Kiku noticed his 'brother' was following.

"No way." He replied with a unnoticeable smirk. "I can't believe you're like still dating an older man behind brother's back."

"S-Shut up..." Kiku flushed, "Don't tell him."

"Then take me to the pandas." He ordered.

"And I want to see the puffins." The other boy added.

"And I want to see Kiku's-"

"Don't you dare finish that." Kiku quickly interrupted his boyfriend. "When we meet with the others at the elephant exhibit it should be easier to sneak away..."

"Elephants?" The lightest of the four echoed. "I've never seen one before..."

"What country are you from?" Leon eyed him in interest, picking up on an unfamiliar accent.

"I am from Iceland. Name's Emil..." He replied somewhat hesitantly.

"My name's Wang Jia Long but you can call me Leon." The Hong Konger returned the greeting as any gentleman would.

They all followed Kiku back to join the other two relatives, saying that he had seen the cats he wanted to see. When they asked about Heracles, he explained they had met by coincidence and were just good friends. They continued on to the elephant exhibit and sure enough, there was Arthit and the girls, watching the elephants from an empty umbrella table. They waved as soon as they were spotted and Yong Soo ran to join them.

"Are you guys hungry?" Yi Ling asked.

"I am, ana~!" Arthit exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I'll pay for the girls."

"Do you want something?" Abílio asked his younger brother as Kiku and Heracles headed for a nearby food stand, the Japanese teen's wallet in hand.

"Maybe some chips or candy." He glanced over at Emil. "What about you?"

"I ate before Sadık picked me up." He replied, "That and I have some licorice." He pulled out some black licorice and the Asians nearby seemed to cringe away from it.

As soon as Emil and Leon were somewhat alone they looked to Heracles and Kiku. They had some strange food and waved the younger pair over as they caught them staring. Emil went over to them but Leon hesitated, jogging over to Abílio to give him a lie. If any of them started to worry then Yao would get involved and the long-awaited trip would be over.

"I told them we were going to the bathroom. I noticed the lines are like pretty long." He explained to Kiku as Heracles munched, carefree, on his lunch.

"The penguin and puffin exhibit is closer than the pandas... We'll wait around outside for you two." Kiku started to pull his boyfriend along.

"I have to go in?" Leon inwardly frowned. "And alone with him?" Not that he had a problem with Emil. He just didn't want to see the puffins or enter the cold exhibit in the middle of fall.

"He won't bite." Heracles replied, glancing at Kiku. "But we might."

"Okay, fine. I'm going."

Leon scowled, grabbing Emil's wrist in order to drag him to the exhibit. The few birds that were outside the exhibit were noisy but indifferent as the two teenagers passed. When they stepped inside, Leon tried not to walk right back out. He didn't like the smell, the temperature, or the noise. However Emil seemed oddly at home, approaching the glass to watch some penguins and puffins in the water. Personally, Leon was bored by the birds but felt somewhat entertained by the other boy's look.

"So, is Iceland like as cold as they say?" He asked, leaning uncomfortably against a cold rock wall.

"It depends on the season and your opinion of how cold is cold." He replied, violet eyes trained on one bird, looking up at a keeper as he prepared to enter the exhibit. "I wonder what he's feeding them… Looks like sand eels…"

"Wow. You even know what puffins eat?" Leon noted, watching Emil's expression as he watched them swarm to feed.

"I love puffins." His expression turned fairly sad. "I have a puffin back in Denmark."

"Denmark? I thought you were from Iceland."

"I am. My brother was born in Norway and he had made friends with a Danish boy. When our family moved to Iceland I was born and our parents died soon after. We lived there for a long time until my brother decided to move to Denmark; his friend had actually tracked him down." Emil scoffed. "I hate the idiot."

"So how'd you end up in the US?" They continued through the exhibit at a slow pace and for a change, Leon did not mind it.

"Simon-that's the Dane's name-had a Swedish friend that moved here with his spouse in order to raise a family. We were visiting them over the break when I met Sadık-that's Heracles' guardian, if you didn't know-and I asked my brothers if I could live here. It's better than living with that annoying man and my brother." He grumbled and continued. "They let me stay under the condition that Sadık help raise me while Berwald has his hands full with his sons." We reached the gift shop at the end of the exhibit.

"What about you, Leon?" The addressed smiled, hearing his name from those smooth lips.

"Hm?" He tilted his head while Emil seemed to ignore him, reaching out for a plush puffin.

"You know. What are you doing out of China?" Leon's brow twitched at that.

"I'm from Hong Kong..." He huffed, leaving the store.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I always get mistaken for being Norwegian." Emil ran over, grabbing his hand. "Don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not. I just really want to like see the pandas now." He replied, face as blank as ever, hiding his amusement.

"Oh."

He fell into step beside Leon, quietly looking at the other bears they passed. The polar bear caught his interest but only briefly. Leon knew what he wanted to see though and walked with purpose, stopping outside a slightly fancier exhibit. Tall bamboo-like stalks decorated the outside and a black and white bear sat behind some glass, munching on his own bamboo. Leon sat on a bench across from the glass, simply observing the bear enjoy its meal. Emil sat beside him, wondering what made the beautiful creature so interesting to watch. After all, the puffins at least swam around.

"You still want to know how I made it here?" His voice was calm, mimicking the panda's carefree behavior. "I was born in Hong Kong and abandoned in Hong Kong."

"That's pretty sad." Emil blinked and waited for him to continue.

"A British guy named Arthur adopted me while he was visiting or something like that... He took me to England and we toured around Europe, mainly France, and then he met someone and we moved here. They kept fighting over which country to like live in."

"So do you still live with him?" Emil inquired.

"Nah. We like totally found that I had a blood relative here in America, looking for me. So custody went to him since he's, like, my older brother and he's capable of taking care of kids." He explained.

"Jia Long! There you are! Abílio was getting worried and he called Yao." Yong Soo's sudden appearance startled Leon and he cursed quietly in Chinese.

"Where's Yao and Kiku?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Yao and Ivan were on their way to the food court and no one can get a hold of Kiku, da-ze!" He replied, looking worried.

"What?" Now Emil was worried and he pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number, "Sadık? Did Heracles call you?" There was some shouting on the other line and Emil cringed. "I'm sorry, I thought he had told you I was with him. But he doesn't have his phone on? You sure? Where are you?"

"... I claim these~" Yong Soo whispered, groping Leon's chest.

"Cut it out, now is so not the time." He rolled his eyes and looked to Emil after kicking his cousin off. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go now. Can you show me where the entrance is?" Emil frowned.

"It's that way. There are signs pointing you in the right direction if you look." He replied then frowned. "Can we meet again?"

"Sure. Let me give you my phone number. But don't expect much. I usually ignore it." He flipped open his phone. "I can put the number in your phone."

"I don't have it on me. Yong Soo, gimme yours." He turned to his cousin, patting him down for the desired electronic. "Okay. Here." He tossed the other teenager the phone, watching him quickly type in the number, saving it before tossing it back and running off.

"So... he was pretty cute..." The Korean smirked, prodding Leon's cheek.

"Shut up." He huffed in annoyance. "If Yao asks, I was in the bathroom the entire time, got it?"

"And why should I cover for you, Ji-Ji?" The other smirked playfully, snatching his phone back.

"Because if you do I'll draw you some more porn."

"Aiya! You promised me you wouldn't draw any more explicit art, aru!" Yao's stood in the path with his hands on his hips. "Of course you also promised to stay with our brother too, aru..."

"I said maybe and I never promised to stick with them." Leon corrected.

"You didn't have to, aru. As your older brother and guardian you have to do as I say." Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Da. Now that you got separated from Kiku, we have lost him." He added.

"He was outside the puffin exhibit before we separated. Maybe he's still there." Leon suggested.

"Girls, go look." Yao ordered just as his phone rang. "Nihao?"

"Who is it?" Ivan inquired.

"Dunno. He's a friend of Jia Long, aru." He replied, handing the cell phone to Leon.

"Nihao?" He tilted his head.

"Is Emil still with you?" The tired voice of Heracles sounded.

"Nah. He went back to Sadık. Where are you?" Leon inwardly cursed the couple for getting him in trouble.

"We're heading to my new apartment." He answered.

"You what?!" All eyes turned as the usually 'sturdy bro' lost his stoic composure.

"Oh, right. Kiku probably didn't tell you that he's living with me from now on since he's eighteen." Heracles said.

"What?" The younger was still in a state of shock.

"Jia Long? Don't worry, okay? I will still see you at school. _Doumo_."

"Was that Kiku?" Yong Soo frowned.

"What did he say, aru?" Yao demanded.

"He's eloped..."

* * *

_**AN:**__ As you can see, there are far more pairings than just HongIce in this fic. Some that might even become just as, if not more important than HongIce. This includes Giripan... and my OTP will worm its way in here... I have already started on chapter 1 for this fic and currently have almost 4,000 words written for it._


End file.
